Sorano Aoi
Sorano Aoi (空野葵) is a manager for Raimon in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Background Aoi is Matsukaze Tenma's childhood friend as shown in the bonus ending of the third game. Tenma and Aoi are shown to be close friends. According to the bonus ending, she first met Tenma when he was practicing with the Inazuma KFC members. She also appears to be his neighbour. Appearance Aoi has short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a pink ribbon, indicating that she is a first year student, and a blue pleated skirt. Meanwhile, her school's sweatshirt is pink in color and looks similar to Aki's sweatshirt. Personality Aoi is shown to be a very friendly person. She also appears to be a great friend of Tenma, and acts like a sibling to him. She also acts as a good manager for the team, and she cares for the team a lot. Plot (GO) Aoi is one of three new managers of Raimon's soccer club. She knew that Tenma wou ld be in the soccer club when she heard the word "soccer". Later she became the manager of Raimon GO. She went to Tenma's house a lot along with Shinsuke to celebrate Raimon's victories. In Episode 14, She along with Aki, went to the riverbank's field bringing lunch for Tenma and the others. Later during the afternoon she and Aki were watching Shinsuke practicing and were cheering for him. In Episode 24, she went there along with Kariya and they all laughed at the hissatsu name that Kariya mentioned. And that happened again on Episode 25 when Kariya tried to named a hissatsu tactic. In Episode 32, she appeared along with the other managers to accompany Tenma and Shinsuke when they practiced. In Episode 37, she get surprised when Tsurugi brings out his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, in order to help Shinsuke to bring out a keshin. She tells him stop, saying that Shinsuke couldn't even block hissatsu shoots like Sonic Shot and Sidewinder, but he ignored her and proceeded using Lost Angel. She later was surprised as Shinsuke was able to draw his keshin out, Goseishin Titanias. In Episode 41, she delivers the Captain's armband to Tenma. In Episode 45, she along with Tenma were seen having flashbacks about their past. In Episode 46, she sits beside Tenma and Tsurugi while watching a report about Raimon in the television. Later she, along with Seto Midori and Yamana Akane, appear in TV as Raimon soccer club's manager. Then, she mentioned that she wanted to be like Otonashi Haruna when she grow up. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, she pulls out Tenma from Shinsuke. She still recognizes Tenma, but she forgets about the soccer club and its members. She told Tenma that she was joining the calligraphy club. Apparently her memories were also interrupted by Alpha and ended up living in a parallel world where soccer wasn't introduced to her knowledge though she still remembers Tenma, even after meeting him, in the normal parallel reality, in a Inazuma KFC practice. In Episode 3, she tells Tenma that "club practice was starting". Tenma asks her, if it was practice for the calligraphy club, in which Aoi answers that it was practice for soccer club. She also meets Fei and Yuuichi that were standing beside Tenma. Then she tells every member of the soccer team that they had guests, meaning Fei and Yuuichi. In Episode 8, she stopped Tenma and the others from training to get the Kesshin Armed because they had gotten too much damages from the previous battle against Team A5. Later, when Shuu's aura was fused with T enma, she is seen worrying about Shuu and runs to help him. Later she is seen impressed by Tenma's keshin armed. In Episode 10 she is seen talking to daisuke. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Aoi appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team, but she was imprisoned in the God Eden, maybe by Kibayama since he is the main antagonist of the movie. At first she was imprisoned along with Kidou, Haruna, Akane, and Midori. They managed to escape, but due to saving Akane's camera, she was caught again. She was then imprisoned in a cage in the stadium where the match was held. The bars were broken by a shoot from Raimon. She lost her balance and fell. However, Ichino and Aoyama managed to save her. Game appearance Hissatsu *'GK Burning Catch' (GO Game) *'GK Burai Hand' (GO Game) *'SK' Assist! (GO Game) *'SK' Catch Plus 20 (GO Game) Trivia *The meaning of her surname is blue sky, from the kanji sky (空), field (野). *The kanji of Aoi's given name translates into a hollyhock, a type of flower. *Her seiyuu, Kitahara Sayaka, sings the ending theme songs for Inazuma GO, Yappa Seishun, Kanari Junjou, Hajike-Yo!!, and Natsu ga Yattekuru. **Kitahara Sayaka also sings "Yume no Katamari", a song in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. **She also sing "Aijou Jounetsu Neppuu", the ending song of Inazuma Eleven GO Dark version. *She's the Aki of the team because of her appearance and because how close she is to the main character, but she is much more energetic than her and is a first year while Aki was a second year. Aki sometimes is seen worrying while Aoi is never seen worrying that much as Aki. * It is seen that she is fast at texting to people as show in in the second GO ending into which Tenma and Shinsuke were surprised. Just like Akane who fast at clicking camera. *Both Matsukaze Tenma and Aoi went to the same elementary school and were also classmates. The two are also childhood friends. *She maybe have a crush on Tenma because she joined Raimon because of him and he saved her from an angry dog. *This was also hinted by her seiyuu who confesses her love for Tenma. *She seems to get along well with the soccer club, especially with the first-years like Tenma and Shinsuke. *Aoi is the youngest of the managers in GO. *She has the same surname as Sorano Rebun who is a midfielder in Hakuren. * In the game, she is a goalkeeper (like Aki). *Aoi, Tenma, Shinsuke and Kariya are in the same class and are all first years in Raimon. *Her character song is "Minna no Tame ni" (For Everyone's Sake). *She is recruitable in the GO game after you've finished the main story mode. *In the game, along with Akane and Midori, she learns her last hissatsu at level 99. *Her casual clothes are based off Kitahara Sayaka's. *She has the same position and element as Tachimukai. **Curiously, all of her hissatsu are fire hissatsu. *In the manga, she was able to stop Tsurugi‘s Death Sword. *In Episode 1 Chrono Stone, she still recognizes Tenma, but knows nothing of the soccer club. **The reason why she still recognizes Tenma is unknown, because the original she met Tenma was when he was practicing soccer. *During the altered timeline in Episode 001 (Chrono Stone), Aoi ended up joining the Calligraphy Club, which goes to show that if she wasn't in the soccer club, she would be in another club instead. **Unlike the others, this comes to show that even if she didn't join the soccer club, she would still end up being friends with Tenma as both of them are in the Calligraphy Club. *She can use all of Sangoku Taichi's moves. Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:Girls Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Midfielders Category:Protagonist Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)